Connor Randall
Connor Randall (born 21 October 1995) is an English footballer who played as a defender for Liverpool. Liverpool career Local-born Randall has been part of the Liverpool Academy since the age of eight. He progressed through the ranks to become a member of the Under 18s side for the 2012-13 season. Randall came into the Under 18s during 2012-13 pre season, and went on to make his competitive debut for the side in the season opener on 18 August 2012 in a 3-3 draw against Wolves. Randall made the step up to U18 football well, clocking up 15 appearances and netting one goal, whilst also being given his debut for the U21s during their 2012-13 season. During the 2013-14 season, Randall frequently served as captain of the U18s. He made a total of 22 appearances for the side. Towards the end of that season, Randall became increasingly involved with the U21s, and finished the season with seven appearances to his name. His rise continued with a substitute appearance in the Liverpool first-team's post-season friendly against Shamrock Rovers on 14 May 2014. He performed well, and provided the assist for Jack Dunn to wrap up a 4-0 win. At the beginning of the 2015-16 season, Randall was given the number 56 shirt. On 17 September 2015, he made an appearance on the substitutes bench in a 1-1 draw in Bordeaux. Randall continued to appear on there in cup games. On 28 October 2015, Randall made his Liverpool debut, starting at right back in a 1-0 League Cup win against Bournemouth. Randall endured a nervy first half, but settled into the game in the second, playing the full 90 minutes. As the only other fit right back in the side, Randall was a regular on the bench, and returned to the starting XI on 2 December 2015, playing the whole game in a 6-1 win at Southampton. Randall's next start came on 8 January 2016, playing the full 90 minutes in a 2-2 draw at Exeter. He continued in this spot in the replay at Anfield. Randall made his Premier League debut on 17 April 2016, starting in a 2-1 win at Bournemouth. After not making a senior appearance since May, on 28 January 2017 Randall started against Wolves in the FA Cup. He was however, substituted at half-time, after putting in a poor performance leaving the Reds 2-0 down in an eventual 2-1 defeat. This was Randall's final appearance for the club, as he was then sent on two separate loan spells, before being released in the summer of 2019. Randall made 8 appearances for the club. Playing style Randall is highly regarded at Kirkby. Initially regarded as an attacking talent, he has played in central midfield and as a second striker. He has even been used as a striker by the Academy on occasion. Despite this, he eventually settled as a right back. He is commended by Liverpool for his strength, which he is able to use to burst forward into opposition territory, and also for his impressive range of passing. Stats External links *Connor Randall's profile on liverpoolfc.com Category:Former Players Category:Defenders